


Doing Laundry (And Each Other)

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: (If the whole bomb/Zari thing didn't happen), Cute, Episode Related, M/M, Making Out, Sara finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Mick and Ray do laundry, and Mick becomes a distraction.





	Doing Laundry (And Each Other)

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment of writing and posting, I'm sitting at the reception desk at my school. It's a dangerous game, when everyone walks around me and looks over my shoulder. But, I got it done, because I live life on the edge  
> jk, I haven't written atomwave in so long and after this week's ep..... We all needed some cute shit

Mick grunted as he lifted his laundry basket up and out the door. He was determined to get there before Ray could get his hands on his clothes. He knew it was a trivial thing to get upset about, especially considering they were together. But, they were still getting familiar intimately and he couldn’t convince himself to open up to that just yet.

 

He walked down the hallway and turned the corner into the laundry room and sure enough, Ray had beat him there. However, Ray was a smart and kind man, he hadn’t even removed Mick’s clothes from the dryer; he had kindly set the machine to tumble them to keep them warm.

 

“Oh, hey, Mick!” Ray smiled, turning his head away from his own laundry to greet his partner.

 

“Hey Haircut.” Mick couldn’t help but smile back, Ray’s bright grin always calmed his nerves. Ray took a look at Mick’s empty laundry basket before looking down at his partner’s shirt that he was currently folding.

 

“Oh, my goodness, I’m sorry,” Ray finished folding the shirt before laying it down on the counter. “You asked me specifically not to and I did anyway, I’m so used to--”

 

“It’s okay. Just don’t do it again.” Mick grunted, using his arm to slide the rest of his clean laundry over to his side of the table to begin folding them the way he _wanted._

 

“So uh, how’re you?” Ray tried to break the awkward silence between them. Mick looked up from his shirt at the shaking washers and dryers.

 

“Eh, a little hungry, a little horny.” Mick looked back down at his pile, knowing full and well that Ray’s face was lit up with a harsh blush.

 

“What-- What makes you say that?” Ray stuttered, looking over at his nonchalant partner.

 

“Well, we _are_ alone… And pressing you against those machines over there sounds like a hell of a lot more fun than folding clothes.” Mick smiled, looking over at Ray. He nodded back at his partner’s proposition, taking him by the hand and leading him around the table and to the machines against the back wall.

 

Mick smirked before pushing Ray’s hips against the washer.

 

“Woah, hey, what about the door? It’s wide open, and anyone could walk in!” Ray gulped as Mick began to kiss his neck.

 

“Hey, you’re the one who led me over here and not to the door. ‘Sides, how many times have you walked in on pretty and girlie? Now they’ll get a taste of how it feels.” Mick’s hot breath burned against Ray’s neck and cause him to shiver.

 

“B-But what if it’s someone else?” Mick rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend in by the collar of his shirt for a searing kiss, _that’ll shut him up._ Ray melted against Mick as he let him take control. Mick’s hands skimmed over Ray’s chest and dipped his fingers under his shirt. Ray gasped into their kiss, causing it to break as he bit his lip to keep from making a louder sound.

 

“Heh, you like that?” Mick smirked, watching his boyfriend shake under his touch.

 

“Y-Yes.” He whispered, the feeling of Mick touching him so tenderly and the white noise of the machines behind him assaulting his senses and dulling his awareness of his surroundings.

 

“More, please,” He said, a bit louder, to which Mick responded with a light brush of his scarred thumb over Ray’s already sensitive nipple. Mick delighted in Ray’s shivering and shaky responses. Both of his hands then ran up his partner’s shirt to pinch both of his nipples and Ray couldn’t help the loud groan that escaped his mouth. Mick began to chuckle as Ray’s coherency was breaking, his partner’s hands gripping his shoulders tight as he was basically lost in pleasure.

 

“You want to go further?” Mick groaned against his partner’s neck.

 

“Wow you two really can’t keep it in one place huh?” Sara walked in, holding her own basket and leaning against the door frame. The pair pulled apart, Ray’s shirt a mess and both of their faces flushed red.

 

“Sara, I’m, sorry,” Ray was trying his best to stutter out an appropriate response as to the fact that his captain just discovered their relationship. “We uh, we were gonna tell you--”

 

“Oh please, the walls aren’t as thick as you think. Ray, you make some cute noises.”

 

“Shut up, oh please god, shut up.” Ray felt like curling up into a ball and dying, he did make some embarrassing noises when Mick touched him in the privacy of their bedroom. But, Mick loved them, so he had little to no issue letting them go.

 

“Heh, it’s okay. I’ll keep my mouth shut. But, keep in mind that Gideon can soundproof rooms…” Sara smiled as she set her basket down on the counter. The pair looked at her awkwardly. “Look, I don’t care that you two are banging--”

 

“Not bangin’ yet.” Mick interrupted.

 

“Whatever. Just, be safe, okay? And if you’re gonna make out, the very least you could do is get Gideon to mute your room…” She grinned as Ray hid his head in his hands. Mick grunted, his usual response, and took Ray by the wrist and pulled him into the hallway.

 

“Are my noises really that embarrassing?” Ray was blushing so hard he could feel his face burning. Mick’s disgruntled face turned to one that only Ray got to see; soft, loving.

 

“Of course not, babe. I think your noises are adorable.” He said, taking his partner’s face in his hands. “I think you’re adorable.” Mick’s complement caused Ray to smile and giggle, their noses touching as they laughed together.

 

“Ears of an assassin! Get a room!” Sara called out jokingly, causing the two to freeze again. Mick chuckled, kissing Ray one more time before pulling him towards their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
